Vete al demonio
by Sake-san
Summary: Sanji debería pensar mejor lo que dice. Aunque a decir de Zoro, el cocinero podía tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando.


**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Vete al demonio.**

La noche alcanzó al Sunny en alta mar y como era costumbre, uno debía vigilar mientras los demás tenían su merecido descanso.

En la cocina ya sólo estaban Sanji terminando de lavar los platos de la cena y Robin enfrascada en su lectura nocturna.

_ **¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda con eso Sanji? _** preguntó la mujer cerrando el libro y terminando su taza de café.

 **_ No hay problema Robin-chan ya casi termine. Aquí tienes. _** puso en la mesa una bandeja con algunos sándwiches y a lado un termo con café recién hecho.

_ **Gracias _** respondió ella con una sonrisa para el cocinero, que al recibirla comenzó a bailar a su alrededor con ojos en forma de corazón.

 **_ ¡No hay de que Robin-chan, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que sea más amena tu noche de guardia! ¡Claro que si lo deseas yo puedo acompañarte! _** dijo el escandaloso rubio, dicho esto último su baile se detuvo y en su mente comenzó una fantasía de él y la arqueóloga solos en el puesto de vigía, iluminados sólo por la luz de la luna, compartiendo una taza de café y una manta para combatir el frío, sonreían, sus rostros se acercaban y finalmente…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una hemorragia nasal que apenas pudo contener con sus manos.

_ **Patético _** habló Zoro, que entró a la cocina en medio de los desvaríos de Sanji quien no había notado su presencia.

_ **¿Qué dijiste marimo? _** en ese momento comenzó una de las ya más que conocidas peleas entre esos dos.

Robin, que hasta el momento sólo se mantuvo observando a sus nakamas, se puso de pié, unas manos fleur tomaron la bandeja y el termo mientras sus manos reales sostenían los libros que había estado leyendo y avanzó hasta la puerta de la cocina.

La pelea se detuvo con una última patada detenida por las katanas del espadachín.

Seguían ejerciendo presión para romper el bloqueo del otro, pero la atención del cocinero era para la mujer que estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

 **_ ¿Robin-chan?_** dijo el rubio nervioso de haber molestado a una de sus damas.

_ **Comenzó mi turno, que pasen buenas noches _** se despidió, con una última sonrisa para los dos hombres en la cocina, lo que fue una sonrisa amable para Sanji, cambió en un instante a una una expresión ladina y un fugaz brillo en su mirada apareció cuando se cruzó con la de Zoro.

_ **¡Buenas noches Robin-chan! ¡no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo!** _ dijo Sanji una vez más con ojos en forma de corazón. _ **idiota** _ murmuró Zoro al verlo, lo que reanudó el conflicto.

Finalmente Robin abandonó la cocina, dejando atrás a dos hombres que continuaron peleando durante unos minutos más.

_ **Largo de aquí marimo, a menos que quieras terminar de lavar los platos, ve a perderte a otra parte _** habló Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo y exhalando el humo.

_ **¿Qué dijiste? _** retó Zoro desenvainando de nuevo sus katanas.

_ **Vete al demonio** _ respondió, esperando la primera estocada que daría inicio a una nueva pelea.

Golpe que nunca llegó, en su lugar vio como Zoro enfundó sus espadas y con una sonrisa de lado decía _ **será un placer _**

Sin comprender lo absoluto la situación, Sanji veía estático como el espadachín acercarse a un anaquel y sacar de ahí una botella de ¿vino?, para después dirigirse a la salida.

Aún en su asombro, vio a Zoro salir de la cocina y sin dar crédito de lo que vio volvió a sus labores, terminó de lavar y guardar la vajilla, revisó el menú para el dia siguiente y por último, se aseguró de que la nevera estuviera bien cerrada y asegurada con la combinación por si el capitán se le ocurría ir por un bocado nocturno.

En su camino al cuarto de los hombres, vio la luz que provenía del puesto de vigía, recordó los libros que se había llevado con ella. Seguramente su Robin-chan aprovecharía ese momento para leer tranquilamente sin el ruido de la banda de locos que tenían por nakamas.

Entró a la habitación de los hombres, y comprobó que hasta dormidos eran peculiares Luffy le daba un mordisco a su almohada, Chopper y Usopp se habían quedado dormidos a la mitad de un juego de cartas y Franky y Brook apenas cabían en sus camas, Sanji pensó porque el cyborg no hizo las literas pensando en su propio tamaño.

La única cama libre era la de Zoro, negó con la cabeza, _ **no tiene remedio _** dijo y se dispuso a dormir.

Al mismo tiempo en cubierta, una figura bajo el abrigo de la noche subía al puesto de vigía llevando una botella que reflejaba la luz de la luna y una vez ahí, una mujer le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa, una taza de café y una manta.


End file.
